Working Together
by LivingInADream95
Summary: When Mr. Schue and Coach Tanaka decide to have the members of the football team join glee for two weeks Kurt expects nothing good to come of it. The worst part of it all, he is forced to do a duet with Karofsky. Will the two be able to get along and complete the assignment without killing each other? Could this be the start of something great?


**AN:** When Mr. Schue and Coach Tanaka decide to have the members of the football team join glee for two weeks Kurt expects nothing good to come of it. The worst part of it all, he is forced to do a duet with Karofsky. Will the two be able to get along and complete the assignment without killing each other? Could this be the start of something great?

Not too sure yet whether or not I'm going to continue this story, I'll see what kind of response this chapter gets and then decide from there. Rated M for language. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

Kurt was not in a good mood when he got home from school, a fact that did not go unnoticed by his father. How could it when the usually calm and collected Kurt came in slamming the front door behind him and stomping his way downstairs to his room, where he slammed that door as well.

Mr. Hummel stood up from his spot on the couch and made his way downstairs to see what had his son so worked up. He knocked on the door before slowly easing it open.

"Something happen at school, son?" The older Hummel asked gently.

"You could say that," Kurt replied slowly, calculatedly. It was clear he was trying not to lose his temper again.

Kurt was lying on his bed, legs crossed at the ankles, holding a pillow to his chest. Burt sat at the edge of the bed and rested a reassuring hand on his son's shin.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked in the calm dad voice he had mastered over the years for times such as this.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh before relenting and telling his father about what happened at glee practice.

"Glee practice was a complete disaster. Mr. Schue and Coach Tanaka decided it would be beneficial to the football team and glee club, as well as the harmony of the school, to have every meathead on the football team join glee for the next two weeks. As if that wasn't enough, Mr. Schue also decided that we should all be paired up with someone on the football team and rehearse a duet to perform next week," Kurt said in his usual quick paced, drama infused speech. "Guess who I'm paired with," he added solemnly.

"Why do I get the distinct impression you're about to tell me you're paired with that homophobic bully I've been hearing about?" his dad replied, an edge to his voice.

Any mention of Dave Karofsky practically sent his father over the edge. Kurt couldn't blame him though. He could imagine that no father would like hearing about his son being picked on, especially not over his sexuality. It had taken a lot to convince his dad to let the situation handle itself for the time being. After much deliberation, Burt had finally agreed to let Kurt handle it for now, but that if things got worse he would step in. Kurt was pretty sure his father had only agreed to that because he hadn't told him the full extent to which Dave and the other jocks terrorized him and the other glee members.

Kurt reached out his hand and placed it on top of his father's, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Even though he was still thoroughly upset about the situation, right now he was more concerned about his father's wellbeing. This kind of stress wasn't good for his father's heart and he had to do what he could to give his dad some peace of mind about all of this.

"Unfortunately your premonition is right, but who knows, maybe some one on one time with Dave will change his attitude towards me. The odds of that seem unlikely, but people do have the potential to change," he said optimistically.

His dad chuckled, "Now that's more like the Kurt I know."

Kurt smiled at his dad and leaned over to give him a hug, relieved that the tension had left his father's face.

Burt got up to leave, turning around at the doorway to ask when and where Kurt and Dave would be rehearsing.

"Tonight at 7. I told him we could rehearse here, if that's ok with you?"

"That's fine by me, son. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

With that, Burt turned back around and headed back to the living room, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts once again.

**XoXo**

Kurt turned his stereo on, letting Beyoncé's soulful voice fill the room. He let his thoughts drift away, letting the music fill him instead. Before long he was singing along to the all too familiar lyrics of "Single Ladies".

"You've gotta be shitting me. Seriously, Hummel, could you be any more of a fag?" came a familiar deep voice out of nowhere, startling Kurt.

"What the Gaga?!" he exclaimed, turning his attention towards to door.

When he saw Karofsky standing there he quickly turned off his music and fixed his tormentor with an icy glare.

"And here I thought you could change," Kurt said bitterly. "I guess once a meathead, always a meathead."

Karofsky scoffed, "Whatever homo."

"David Karofsky, I will not sit here and let you bully me in my own home. We don't have to like each other, but if we're going to get through this horrendous assignment, we're going to have to at least get along. I know you don't care about glee and this assignment, but it's important to me and I think you owe it to yourself to at least give this a try. Mr. Schue and Coach wouldn't have done this if they didn't think something good could come out of this torture. Please make an effort."

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Hummel. I'm not going to screw this up for you, not on purpose anyways. Coach threatened to kick us off the team if we don't make an effort, so you're not the only one with something you care about on the line here," Karofsky replied.

Kurt was relieved to hear that Dave wouldn't be going out of his way to make this experience worse than it had to be.

"Don't think this makes us friends though," Dave added gruffly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kurt replied sarcastically. "So, do you have any songs in mind?"

"We're not doing Beyoncé," he said adamantly.

Kurt laughed, soliciting a glare from Karofsky, followed by a quick, almost imperceptible smirk.

"Alright, no Beyoncé," Kurt conceded.

"Good," Karofsky replied simply.

They spent the next forty-five minutes arguing over what song they should do.

"Fuck it, let's do "Single Ladies". You rock that shit and I'm man enough to admit it," Karofsky said finally, tired of wasting his time trying to agree on a song for this stupid assignment.

Kurt gaped at him in pure shock.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Kurt asked. "Did you just say you want us to do a Beyoncé song?"

"Yes, Hummel. Don't make me regret this… You could sing that song in your sleep and I need all the help I can get when it comes to this kinda stuff, so why not? Plus, Coach will have to keep me after we kill this performance."

Kurt smiled and Karofsky actually returned the grin. Kurt decided that this was definitely a step in the right direction.


End file.
